Internal combustion engines emit gases and particulate that are considered a pollutant to the environment. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”) regulates what internal combustion engines are allowed to emit and has specific regulations for actions to happen if an engine exceeds the emissions regulations. One requirement for diesel engines and gasoline engines run lean is that a reductant fluid of a specific concentration is to be injected into the exhaust gas stream to reduce nitrogen oxide (“NOx”) emissions. The EPA also requires that a vehicle be limited in speed if the reductant fluid is diluted above a specific level.